I Can't Make You Love Me
by TaniBaby
Summary: It's after school at Hollywood Arts and everyone is rehearsing for the upcoming concert. When Andre walks into the auditorium, he gets a surprise that breaks his heart. One-shot .


**- my first fanfic ! well , don't have much to say but ENJOY & REVIEW .**

**DISCLAIMER : Obviously don't own Victorious because if I did Cat and Tori would fight over Andre ;) .**

* * *

><p>Andre began walking down the hall leading to the auditorium. It was after school and many of the students were in different classrooms rehearsing for the upcoming concert the school was putting on.<p>

As he entered the auditorium, specifically searching for Tori, he found it completely empty. Or at least that's what he thought.

In the upper corner of the stage there stood Tori and Beck, in an intense make-out session.

He backed out as fast and silently as he could. When he was in the hallway, he began swiftly walking. Looking for a place to be alone, he quickly opened the janitor's closet. He immediately locked the door. He slowly sat down on the floor. After a few minutes, he started to feel a burning on his face, indicating that he was crying.

"_What the hell are you crying for? She doesn't belong to you." _ He thought to himself.

Andre had always loved Tori, from the first moment he laid eyes on her. But being the coward he is, he never told her his feelings for her.

_"She can't possibly love you. She never did and never will."_

Andre knew very well that Tori had feelings for Beck. But he had thought he could win her heart. So he got to know her and they became real close friends. But that's it, nothing more. And he was stupid for thinking there could ever be more.

_"You can't make her love you."_

He slowly stood up, wiped his tears and unlocked the door. As he opened the door and walked into the hallway, he realized some students were leaving. As they left, some said "later Andre" or "Bye Andre." He simply gave them a deuces and continued walking. When he was in front of the auditorium doors, he slowly opened them. He realized that all the lights were off except a spotlight on the stage directly shining on the piano. He walked onto the stage, set his backpack down and sat on the piano seat.

He started to play and felt an overwhelm of emotions and words. He breathed in a gush of air and began singing.

**Turn down the lights****, ****turn down the bed****  
><strong>**Turn down these voices ****inside my head****  
><strong>**Lay down with me****, ****tell me no lies****  
><strong>**Just hold me close****  
><strong>**Don't patronize****, ****don't patronize**

**'Cause I can't make you love me ****if you don't****  
><strong>**You can't make your heart feel ****something it won't****  
><strong>**Here in the dark****, ****in this final hour****  
><strong>**Imma lay down my heart ****and feel the power, if you want****  
><strong>**No you won't**

**I'll close my eyes****, ****then I won't see****  
><strong>**The love you don't feel ****when you're holding me****  
><strong>**Mornin' will come****  
><strong>**And I'll do, I'll try****  
><strong>**Just give me till then ****to give up this fight****  
><strong>**And I will give up this fight**

**'Cause I can't make you love me ****if you don't****  
><strong>**You can't make your heart feel ****something it won't****  
><strong>**Here in the dark****, ****in these final hours****  
><strong>**I will lay down my heart ****and feel the power, if you want****  
><strong>**No you won't**

**'Cause I can't make you love me****, ****No****  
><strong>**If you don't****  
><strong>**Say you ain't gotta love****, ****You ain't gotta love****, ****You ain't gotta love it****  
><strong>**I can't just make you love me****  
><strong>**I can't****, ****I can't****, ****I can't****, ****I can't**

**I tried my best, ****but you put my heart through the test****  
><strong>**I can't make you love me****  
><strong>**I tried****, ****I tried to get through to you girl****  
><strong>**Can't you see that I'm crying out to you girl****  
><strong>**I can't make you love me, OH****  
><strong>**If you don't**

As he finished the last notes of the song, he got up, picked up his backpack and started walking to the side exit. As he walked out the exit, tears once again began to fall.

_"I love you, but I can't make you love me."_

* * *

><p><strong>- hope you like it ! PLEASE REVIEW !<strong>


End file.
